A Surprise
by Helena Hathaway
Summary: Established Destiel. Not much story it's basically just smut. Setting the scene: Cas and Dean are college age and living together while Dean is Sam's guardian. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


"You're staying at Gabriel's tonight," Dean says, to Sam as he makes himself a sandwich.

"What? No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are, I called over earlier and the plans have been made already."

"Without asking me? Why?"

"Trust me little bro you don't want to know," Dean says with a wink. Castiel is upstairs trying to finish up a term paper.

"What do you mean? I already know you two have had sex, that's old news," Sam replies. It isn't really old news it had only been a few months but Dean has a different idea up his sleeve.

"That's true, but you're not going to want to be here tonight… we're going to shake things up a little bit."

Sam just wrinkles his nose for a long while than says, "I'm going to take your word for it, and go pack a bag then."

"Don't tell Cas though, it's going to be a surprise!" Dean calls after.

Sam just sighs and walks up stairs to go pack an overnight bag.

"Sam?" Castiel calls from Dean's room, where the door hangs slightly askew.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just need you to tell Dean that our reservation is at 6:30 rather than 7, I got the time wrong."

"Okay, I'll tell him, he says, and walks into his room, quickly packing a bag so he doesn't have to do so later.

"What, are you going somewhere?" Castiel asks, as Sam walks out of his room with the bag.

"Dean told me not to tell you, but I'm sleeping over at Gabriel's."

"Why didn't he want you to tell me?"

"No idea, its Dean," Sam replies which is a good enough excuse considering how senile Dean is.

The hours pass until Sam leaves for Gabriel's house leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the house.

Dean walks up stairs to see Castiel still slaving away at the term paper.

"Wow, you know you're allowed to take breaks," Dean says worried with how long he's been working.

"What? Oh, no it's almost done, I'm just editing it up a bit," he replies.

"Well that's all well and good but we have to get dressed, our reservation is in twenty minutes."

Castiel frowns, "are you serious?" he looks at the clock across the room, "I thought it was like two."

Dean just smiles and takes the laptop out of Castiel's hands.

They get dressed, wearing moderately fancy clothes as it's a moderately fancy place but Dean makes sure Castiel at least puts on a tie.

"Why are you being so picky with the tie?" Castiel asks.

"No reason," Dean smiles.

Castiel eyes him disbelieving him but puts the tie on anyway until Dean decides to do it for him.

"I already told you that I know how to do it," Castiel says.

"I know," Dean says, finishing it off for him, "but when I tie it for you I get to do this," He pulls the tie forward until Castiel's lips attach to his own.

"Cheeky bastard," Castiel replies pushing him away.

"You already know I am! Oh that reminds me, I have something… special planned for after dinner," Dean says, walking out of the room leaving Castiel to stand curiously behind.

"What do you mean special?" He asks, as they both head down the stairs and out towards the car.

"You'll know soon enough," Dean replies, opening the door for Castiel like a gentleman. The little gleam in his eyes makes Castiel get a little nervous though as that particular expression on Dean's face is nothing but devious.

Dean gets in the car and Castiel asks, "Well then will I like it?"

"Of course you will," Dean says starting the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

They get to the restaurant, and Dean says nothing the entire time even after Castiel hints at wanting to know what he's up to. The only thing he gets out of Dean is that it's something new, which is not exactly all that informative.

"Come on Dean, I'm dying over here!" Castiel says.

"You'll find out sooner if we skip dessert," Dean replies innocently, "but we're not doing that, because I want cheesecake."

"Well than why would you bring it up?" Castiel asks, grinning at Dean all the same after he orders the cheesecake.

"Because I like taunting you. It makes you look especially adorable, which is saying something."

After a few minutes the cheesecake arrives and they share it but Castiel eats quickly because he's worked himself into unimaginable interest.

"Slow down or you'll get a stomach ache!" Dean chides.

"Speed up or you'll get a black eye!" Castiel replies.

Eventually though the cake is eaten and the bill is paid so they walk out to the car. Where Dean once again gets Castiel's door.

Dean sits down and pecks him on the cheek before saying, "I'll tell you as soon as we get home."

"If you don't tell me soon, then I'll annoy you the whole car ride."

"Fine, do whatever then," Dean responds, starting the car.

"Do whatever?" Castiel asks, sneakily.

Dean's the one to scrunch his eyebrows at this and says, "What did you have in mind Cas?"

Castiel shrugs. The distance between the house and the restaurant is about fifteen minutes, plenty of time to annoy Dean.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," Castiel says.

Dean doesn't understand what Castiel means until he feels Castiel's arm on his thigh.

"What are you…?" He trails off. "_The little bastard,_" he thinks to himself. Castiel carefully pulls the belt off of Dean's waist and unzips his jeans.

"You're not going to-," he freezes as he feels Castiel's hands slip into his boxers, "Fuck!"

For a few minutes all Castiel does is rub Dean's crotch until he's sufficiently hard under his jeans.

"Was there anything you'd wanted to tell me?" Castiel asks innocently, like he's not giving Dean a hand job while driving.

Dean, who's now trying to keep himself from panting, just grits his teeth and says, "Not a word."

Castiel just shrugs, "suit yourself," and ducks his head down carefully, to take Dean's, now very erect cock into his mouth. At the feeling of Castiel's tongue on his head Dean lets out a small moan. Thankful he sees them nearing their street, and drives a little slower to compensate for Castiel giving him road-head.

"You're going to so pay for this later!" Dean says, trying not to moan for the sake of his dignity. He mercifully pulls up the driveway, and when the car stops, Castiel pulls himself up looking guiltless. Dean just pulls his zipper up, though it does nothing to hide that he's horny, and he shoves Castiel playfully. Castiel smiles, and slowly gets out of the car while Dean runs around the other side to wait for Castiel when he does.

Once Castiel's completely out of the car, Dean slams the door and pushes Castiel against it attacking his mouth furiously.

"Dean, let's get inside," Castiel says, as he rubs Dean's pants still. Dean bites carefully down on Castiel's bottom lip, and then pulls him by the arm into the house quickly. Once the front door closes behind Castiel, he backs into the room eyeing Dean evilly.

"You are so going to regret that Cas," Dean says, licking his lips and looking at Castiel as he backs up into the entryway.

"You're going to have to catch me first," Castiel replies, and suddenly darts up the stairs. Castiel does have short legs, relative to Dean anyway, so once he's up the stairs Dean's on his tail, and practically tackles him into the wall.

"What-" Castiel says trying to talk between Dean's kiss, "is that…surprise of yours?"

Dean pulls away instantly at this, and grabs Castiel by the tie, pulling him into their room, and shutting the door behind him.

"As of right now," Dean says, "you're my little bitch."

The sides of Castiel's lips turn up slightly and he asks, "What does that entail?"

Dean grins slightly, and says, "You do everything I say, and only what I say. You don't speak unless I allow it, you don't touch me if I don't say so, you don't even cum without my permission."

Castiel says nothing but nods, and Dean smiles. He's already gotten started on the not speaking thing.

"I also got you some toys that I thought you might like Castiel but…" Castiel's whole face perks up at the word 'toys' so Dean continues, "_But_ you've been kind of naughty so you don't deserve them yet."

Dean pulls Castiel's tie so that he's kissing him again, and Castiel starts to realize that there may have been a definite reason Dean had been so adamant about the accessory.

Just as suddenly as he'd pulled Castiel to kiss him, Dean pushes him away, and unzips his own pants, where his hard on is still poking at the denim.

"Suck bitch," Dean says pushing Castiel to his knees. Castiel looks up at him and smiles, but Dean just looks back at him grimly.

"Now!" He says, and before Castiel has a chance to even tease Dean a bit, his whole shaft is stuffed into Castiel's mouth so that he almost chokes a bit.

"Fuck!" Dean says, as he allows himself to enjoy it this time. Castiel's mouth feels so good around him, so he grabs Castiel's hair and forces him to suck faster.

It takes Dean a little while to decide he's content with Castiel's work so he pulls Castiel up a little forcefully by the hair and kisses him again. Dean takes this chance to pull Castiel's shirt off of him, and then his own, and feels Castiel's leg grinding against his own with his erection poking into Dean's leg. The tie around Castiel's neck is still there though which Castiel doesn't even seem to notice.

"Dean," Castiel moans, as Dean starts to kiss and lick his neck.

"What was that?" Dean asks, looking at Castiel angrily, "I told you not to speak, you little slut."

He pulls the tie around Castiel's neck up and secures it around Castiel's mouth so that he has trouble speaking, and then he pushes Castiel down onto the bed. Castiel doesn't see where the handcuffs come from but he feels Dean bind his right wrist to the bedpost so that he can't move.

"You understand what no talking means right?" Dean whispers into Castiel's ear. Castiel nods, and looks into Dean's dark brown eyes wanting to kiss him but unable to with the tie around his mouth.

Dean reaches for something and the next thing Castiel knows is that he's being blindfolded.

Dean's warm breath hits his ear once again and says, "Try to remove anything and you'll regret it." Castiel just nods and feels himself becoming hornier.

For what feels like years, but is just minutes Dean does absolutely nothing at all which makes Castiel's heart start beating faster than he'd care to imagine and the adrenaline pumping through him waiting and wanting Dean to touch him. Finally he feels Dean's hand against his zipper and feel his pants being taken off and then his boxers. When he feels Dean's warm hands grasp his member in his hand carefully, his eyes clasp shut even though he's blindfolded.

He groans in anticipation, and feels Dean's tongue slide against the tip seductively and wishes that he could see Dean too but doesn't dare use his free hand to remove the blindfold. He tries not to make any noise but his stomach churns at the feeling of Dean's mouth clamped around him and he sighs again feeling his whole body shiver.

"You know why you deserve to be punished don't you little slut?" Dean asks, and he feels Dean's tongue lick his stomach and around his navel. Castiel moans again and his fists both clamp tightly together. Even if he did try to say something the tie would block most of his words but he doesn't want Dean to prolong things any longer than he already is so he bites his lip.

He can hear Dean laugh, and his light fingers trace around Castiel's pelvis, his mouth not returning to his hard rock shaft. A raspy moan falls out of Castiel's throat that he can't control which makes Dean's tongue draw ever closer back down.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Dean asks, to which Castiel nods furiously, "too fucking bad." Dean's heat is removed from Castiel's body and he doesn't know where he's gone until he feels Dean lightly kissing his neck again. He bits down ever so slightly which makes Castiel's toes curl, and Dean takes Casteil's cock into his hand and lightly starts to pump him while still kissing his neck.

Dean can tell already that Castiel's near the brink so he chuckles to himself and grabs a cock ring from the night stand that he'd set there a moment ago, and once it's on Castiel practically screams in frustration.

"You're so dirty, Castiel. You're so filthy and naughty and sexy," he says, grabbing Castiel's free wrist and holding him down against the bed spread.

"Turn over," Dean growls at him, and he does so obediently. Dean's finger nudges at Castiel's hole which makes him gasp, his head lying to the side against the bed. Dean grabs a bottle of lube and after oiling his finger a bit he puts it back further into Castiel. He does this with two then three fingers then stops altogether, making Castiel's shoulders fall with disappointment.

"Settle down, little _slut_," Dean says and the words slide out of his mouth like caramel. Castiel hears a small buzzing sound and realizes instantly that Dean has a vibrator, which makes his whole body shudder realizing he won't be able to cum.

Without warning the vibrator is inside of Castiel and he moans again, pushing his face further into the blankets around him. For a few moment Dean doesn't move it and then he pushes it in a little further and then out, and the buzzing against Castiel's tight asshole hurts alarmingly but the pain is out trumped by the pure pleasure. Dean pushes the vibrator into Castiel at a few different angles until he sees Castiel react in such a way that can only mean he found the spot. Once Castiel's g-spot is found he doesn't care how much the rest of it hurts because he just wants Dean to go harder and faster, which thankfully, he does.

"You like that do you? You're such a whore," Dean says aggressing more and more until he completely stops.

The hair on Castiel's body stands on end as Dean climbs on top of him, straddling Castiel's ass and he feels the head of Dean's cock lightly asserting itself against Castiel's entrance.

"I think you've earned this," Dean says finally, and he inserts himself into Castiel a tad, to which Castiel's hand grabs at the sheets to hold onto something.

Dean's speeds up a lot quicker than he did with the dildo and Castiel can hardly take not screaming out, but Dean grabs at the tie around Castiel's mouth and pulls it over his head.

"Say my name," Dean commands, and Castiel does gladly.

His whole body reacts to being able to talk again and he aches needing to cum sorely but Dean's just getting started even though he can Dean him progressing quickly.

Somehow Dean manages to turn Castiel back over without exiting him, but he doesn't take the blindfold off yet so Castiel just moans continuously to which Dean mimics uncontrollably.

"God I'm so close!" Dean says.

"Fuck, Dean!" Castiel says unable to even think of any other words. It's hard to imagine the dictionary contains any words other than Dean's name right now.

Dean finds the time in between moans to say, "I want to see your face when you cum!" and he grabs the blindfold throwing it to the side, allowing Castiel to see him for the first time. Dean's forehead is covered in sweat and his face is contorted in ecstasy, but Castiel doesn't have much time to take the sight of him in as he feels Dean remove the ring around him.

Almost instantly Castiel lets his seed spill, onto both of their stomachs and at the clenching of Castiel around Dean's erection he's pushed over the edge as well, and he feels himself erupt inside of Castiel, as they both scream out each other's names.

Castiel can barely even hold his head up but once he climaxes it falls with exhaustion down onto the bed, shortly followed By Dean's body.

Neither of them speak for several minutes as they both try to catch their breath but the task seems impossible.

Eventually though Dean's lungs are filled enough for him to say, "You look sensationally beautiful, love."

Castiel giggles slightly to himself, and tries to move his limbs to find that they're each and every one of them filled with fatigue.

"You need to do that more often," Castiel replies.

Dean pulls himself up and Rests his head into the nook of Castiel's neck, "you can be my slut anytime you want to be, love."

"I can't be both."

"Yes you can," Dean confirms, "you're always my love, and conditionally my little bitch, but you can be both whenever."

"Fine, just stay there and hold me," Castiel replies, as Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's chest.

It's almost too easy to fade into sleep which they both do in few minutes. HadSam been there than he'd have realized why Dean didn't want him in the house as that wasn't the most… quiet experience.


End file.
